Consolation
by BrDPirateMan
Summary: When Ai is dumped by Makoto, only her best friend Mina can make her feel better... Rated M for strong sexual scenes.


**Consolation  
**by BrDPirateMan

**I do not own The World Ends With You or any of its characters, etc.**

"I don't think we're cut out for this. I'm sorry, Ai, but I'm a busy man and I have plenty of things to do."

That line kept playing over and over in my head. It was just several words, but they cut through my soul so deeply that I thought it would tear into two.

Tickets to the latest Tin Pin slam-off were difficult to acquire, but my best friend Mina managed to get a pair and she gave them to me as a surprise. To think that I almost sunk our friendship just because I thought she was hitting on Makoto, whom I had a massive crush on.

It wasn't easy to muster enough courage to ask him out on a date at the slam-off, so when he agreed to go out with me I was so happy. But on that fateful day, with every minute that passed, Makoto seemed to dislike the atmosphere more and more. Sensing his immense disinterest, I had grown uneasy and was the one to suggest that we leave. He was so glad to get out of there.

And then he said those words. His face was expressionless and he talked with a dull monotone, but the _meaning_ of those words was cold and cruel. When the guy of my dreams walked away in the opposite direction and disappeared into the Shibuyan crowds, I knew that would be the last I saw of him.

So here I was in Mina's room crying my eyes out as I leaned into her shoulder, with her arm wrapped me. She was trying her best to console me.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Makoto was so nice before, but now he's like a completely different person. How could he be so… so…"

Unable to pinpoint the right word, I just shielded my eyes in one hand and wept. Mina hugged me.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, Ai," she said apologetically. "I had no idea Makoto would be such a rude little idiot. All I wanted to do was to help you find your happiness…"

"No, Mina, it's not your fault." I dabbed tears from my eyes with the tissue that she gave me. With a sniffle, I continued, "Makoto has changed for the worse… I… I don't think I can like him anymore…"

Mina held on to my every word, listening in silence.

"My first try at romance, and it had to end so miserably," I sniffed, wiping away another tear. "Really, this bites. I don't know _what_ to think."

"I think perhaps you should forget about Makoto. You're too good for him anyway." Mina gave me a serious but caring look.

"I don't know…" I whimpered. "I've liked him for so long that I can't really just get rid of my crush on him, but… he's become so… I don't know…" I could only stare at the floor pathetically, my sentence unfinished.

"I… I just want to know what love is like… I want to be happy…" A sigh escaped from my lips.

Mina placed her hand on my chin and lifted my hanging head, her eyes connecting with my own teary ones. She stared at me wordlessly for a long while. Puzzlement overcame me, replacing my sadness. What was she doing, looking at me like that?

Suddenly she snaked her hand behind my neck and her face swooped in, locking her lips with mine. Alarm bells rang off in my head. Why in the world was Mina kissing me?! She's a girl just like I am!

But…there was something nice about it. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt good being kissed by Mina. I let her be for about ten seconds until she broke away on her own.

"Mina… Why did you do that?" I asked her softly. There was no hate or spite in my voice, only a need to know the exact meaning of that kiss.

Mina dropped her own voice to a barely audible whisper. "I couldn't bear to see you so sad, Ai, so I… well…" She fidgeted with her short hair a little before continuing. "I thought I'd do what I could to make you happy again.

"I know I'm not Makoto," she added, slowly coming closer to me like a panther, "but I'm your friend, and I think I can provide you with pleasures that no one else can."

I didn't know why, but my heart beat faster upon hearing that. With hands of ivory, she held onto my shoulders with the slightest of touches and leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet, warm and her lips tasted of honey. If I was straight, her lips wouldn't taste so good in the first place, but the fact that they did disturbed me somewhat considering that not too long ago I was swooning over Makoto.

But Mina's kisses were light and gentle, and filled me with happiness that I was so sorely lacking. And it was getting interesting being kissed like this, so I played along…

Her tongue was trying to pry my mouth open, begging to be let in. So I obliged and even welcomed it, and soon our tongues were entwined with each other, our make-out session becoming so much more exciting.

She broke away again eventually, leaving the two of us blushing deep red and gasping for much-needed air. "Ai," she said, cautiously. "You're my best friend. I know what I'm doing isn't exactly acceptable. If you wish for me to stop, just let me know."

"No, Mina, please carry on," I said, feeling rather aroused. "Please do what you must."

"Okay." She let go of my shoulders and shuffled backwards a bit on her bed. The next thing she said took me by surprise.

"Lie down, Ai."

"Lie down?"

"Yes, Ai. Lie down. Just lay back and relax…"

Curious to see what she had in mind, I heaved myself down the bed a little so I could lie down fully with my head on her pillow. She gave me a smile – her smiles are the sweetest I've seen, but this time it seemed different… Not in a bad way, of course, but perhaps it was the smile of a person who loved to keep things interesting by not giving away all the details right off the bat.

"Close your eyes," she commanded. I obeyed.

In that aura of blackness within my mind's eye, I began to feel a little frightened. What did she want to do to me? I couldn't see her, and there was no way of knowing what she was up to. All I could do was wait and hope everything would be alright.

A gasp escaped from my mouth when I felt a hand – her hand, obviously – touch my hip. I was compelled to open my eyes, but Mina stopped me as if she could read my mind. "Relax, Ai. Everything will be alright. You'll like it, trust me." She was my best friend, and it was hard to doubt her word. So I slowly began to let my body loosen up once more.

After a while, presumably once she saw that I was calm, I felt her hand squeeze the zip at the side of my skirt and pull it down slowly. Then she eased my skirt off of my hips and down my legs. How the fabric tickled me as she took it off. Next she rolled my socks off.

"Mina, what's going on?" I asked, but not out of fear.

With a smile in her charming little voice, she replied, "I'm going to make you feel good."

Whatever did that mean? My eyes were still closed but I could feel the warmth of her breath on my neck. Her face was close to me, I knew. A tug or two at my shirt ensued. Heart beating like mad and with muscles tensed up, I failed to contain my curiosity and opened one eye a slight crack. The sight before me shocked me.

Mina was clad in nothing but her bra and panties, which were as white as snow. She was hovering above me, undoing the buttons on my uniform, one by one. My god, was she trying to get me naked or something? But for some reason, I did not feel particularly afraid. The way her hands moved was so smooth that I couldn't help being awe-struck by her dexterity. Suddenly Mina noticed me staring at her and frowned.

"You're not supposed to look, Ai," she grumbled, slightly annoyed. "I wanted to make this a surprise."

"Sorry, Mina," I mumbled sheepishly, wondering how on earth I wound up apologizing for watching someone strip _my_ clothes off of _me_. "It was instinct."

She said nothing and made herself busy twisting the last few buttons loose. I guess Mina was the type to surprise her friends. When she unexpectedly gave me two tickets for the slam-off, that came as something of a shock.

And now she was doing this…

With my uniform discarded, I was just as undressed as she was. Satisfied, Mina began to look up and down my exposed body with – what was that, lust? – in her eyes. Her gaze was not penetrating, but it made me feel slightly uneasy. We'd seen each other in only our underwear many times in the changing room as we prepared for PE lessons in school, and were quite comfortable with it. But this was the first time I actually felt squeamish.

"Ai," she spoke up at last. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, go ahead."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be the best of friends, right?"

"Of course, Mina," I assured her. "But what do you want to do right n–"

Without warning, she launched herself at me and was on top of me in a flash. Her quick but gentle hands cupped my face and before I could register what was happening she leaned in for a deep kiss. By now I knew what she wanted so I gave it to her, opening my mouth to allow her tongue in. I found myself reaching over to her back with my arms and hugging her close. We kept kissing passionately for what seemed like minutes, and all the while Mina was slowly rocking up and down along my body, rubbing her panties against mine.

This was getting me hot and extremely excited. I loved every caress of her fingertips on my face, my neck, my shoulders. I savoured every tender graze of her lips against mine. I enjoyed the way she was humping me through my clothes so much that I could feel my panties getting wet, and it wasn't from sweat.

Apparently she could feel it too, because she lifted a hand from my face and touched me between my legs, prompting her to say, "Ai, you're so wet already…"

"Well, we _are_ making love to each other, although with our clothes on." I said matter-of-factly.

She smiled. "Then let's not wait anymore."

But then she paused for a moment. Concerned as ever, she asked me for my approval. "Ai, what we're going to do is going to cost us our… virginity." She blushed when she said the last word. "If you're not comfortable with that, we can stop."

"I don't want to stop, Mina. I think you're the most amazing friend I've ever met and I'm so glad you care about my welfare. But I want to know what it's like to do this with you. So please, Mina…"

"Alright, Ai," she whispered in my ear ever so seductively. "Let's make _proper_ love, shall we?"

I was in a complete daze as she rolled my panties off of my hips, then reached behind my back to unhook my bra and toss it aside. Oh, how enchanted I was by her; she could make such a simple act as undressing so sensual. Her undergarments came off quickly and I half-expected her to pounce on me again. I braced myself.

Instead, Mina hoisted my legs onto her shoulders and then grasped my hips tightly in her hands. I was in a state of helplessness, but I didn't dislike it one bit. Her face was hovering mere millimeters from my sweet spot, and I could guess what she wanted to do to me next.

True enough, she lowered her head right between my legs, clamping her lips around my opening. I gasped in shock when her moist tongue went right inside me. And then she started licking. Licking me at my sensitive area. This wasn't the sort of thing I would envision anyone doing to me, and while it did disgust me a little, I began to relax and enjoy this strange new feeling.

"Mmm…" I could hear Mina moaning in between kissing and sucking my privates. "You're getting so wet, Ai. I think that's hot."

The more she violated me with that fantastic mouth of hers, the more aroused I became and before I knew it, I could feel my own fluids oozing out from down there. Mina gratefully lapped it all up, subjecting me to even more thrills.

"Mina… You…" I panted, unable to do anything for myself except grip the sheets with an iron-like grip. "You're such a dirty girl…"

"And in moments I'll make you even dirtier, Ai." came the nonchalant response. "You're going to scream like you never did before."

"Oh, Mina!" I cried, as I could sense something building up from within me. A feeling of pleasure that kept growing and growing. I knew that if this carried on I would explode. "Mina, I… I can't take it anymore!"

"Mmm…" she ignored me, continuing to ravage me with feral viciousness.

"M-Mina! No, p-please…" I begged her, my breathing shallow and fast. "… it's… I'm going to…"

"Let it out, Ai. There's no one in the house. Just us."

"Ah… Ah! Mina!!" My yelps of urgency fell on deaf ears. I could feel the burning sensation coming to a head. Before I could utter another word, it washed over me in an electrifying spasm.

I screamed.

"Aaaaagggh!" My head snapped back and my back arched violently as my very first orgasm tore me to shreds from the inside. Throbbing pangs of pleasure coursed through my every muscle, my every nerve. It was too much for me to handle, but still Mina held me in her grasp, sucking and worming her tongue inside my birth canal.

A tear squeezed out from the corner of my eye as my sobs filled the air, laced with both shame and pleasure. This was… Oh my god, it felt so good! On instinct, my legs squeezed tighter around Mina's head, drawing her closer… and she retaliated by speeding up. Oh… Oh god, was this another orgasm coming? I didn't try to stop it this time. In fact I welcomed it, and this time it was even better than the first.

"Aaaahh! Mina… Mina! Ooh!"

My nectar was flowing out of me in waves… no, tsunamis more like. Great big tsunamis of nectar which flooded Mina's mouth. She loved it.

Once she had enough and finally released her mouth from my womanly gate, she shrugged my legs off her shoulders. There was nothing but numbness in both my legs. She climbed on top of me, and once we were face-to-face, she gave me another kiss. I could taste myself in her mouth. I had never drank my own juices before, but what surprised me even more was that I actually tasted _nice_.

I was itching to find out how Mina must be like down there. Perhaps she was like honey?

But she had other ideas, I could tell. When she broke away and looked straight into my soul, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to totally mess you up, Ai," she whispered to me, her hands caressing my hair. "You up for it?"

"Always," I replied breathlessly.

"You wouldn't regret it."

And I didn't. When she kissed me again and started grinding me between my legs with her own special spot, it was an altogether new feeling that I could only describe as… beautiful. Our sweaty bodies slid up and down, her warm skin sending chills down my spine. The friction was hot and rough and I loved every bit of it. I dug my fingers into the small of her back and hugged her closer… tighter…

Mina was so wonderful. Her roving little hands would occasionally cup and fondle my breasts and tickle my ribs. She kissed me repeatedly on my neck and everywhere on my face, chanting my name over and over again in that girly yet oh-so-sexy voice of hers.

"Ai… Ai…"

Our act of lovemaking was something of an oxymoron: the unstoppable lust inside our heads as she pumped her hips against mine contrasted starkly with the innocence of our sweet and chaste kisses.

Only scant minutes passed before I sensed my next orgasm approaching. My breath came out short and halting.

"Mina… It's coming… I'm gonna…!"

"Aahh… Me too, Ai… Keep on at it… We'll soon – "

Mina didn't finish her sentence, shaken by an uncontrollable orgasm. I had mine at the very same moment too, and we yelled our lungs out like cats on heat. Our fluids were practically pouring out of us, squirting onto the inside of our thighs and spilling onto her bedsheets, but neither of us cared at that moment. We wanted gratification, and we wanted it now.

And neither of us wanted for it to end. I kissed her all over and she kissed me all over, and we made wild love to each other for what seemed like eternity.

At last, when our bodies were spent, she collapsed on top of me, panting heavily, her heartbeat thumping against my bare breast.

I glanced over to the bedside alarm clock, peeling away a frond of sweaty hair from my face. Only half an hour had passed since we started. But I found it amazing that during those thirty minutes we had experienced as many as four or five earth-shattering orgasms. It was heaven on earth.

The air in Mina's room was ripe with the scent of our own pungent sweat mixed with the sweet, almost citrus-like aroma of our love juices. The smell was so intoxicating, so much like an aphrodisiac. My mind was raring for another round, but my body couldn't hold up.

Slowly and painfully, Mina willed her burned-out muscles to prop herself up on her elbows to look into my face. I remembered that her crotch was still wedged in between my legs, refusing to budge. She gave me a tired but satisfied grin.

"I told you that you'd like it," she said, sweat dripping down her chin.

"Mina…" I whispered, "Thank you. You really know how to console me when I'm sad."

"That's what friends are for," she said, hugging and snuggling into me.

We soon fell into a deep sleep, our naked bodies intertwined with each other. It would be the next day before we could wake up.

I'm just glad her parents were still out of the house when we were awake.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ai, come on! Let's check out the new line of clothes," Mina called cheerily.

It was Saturday and we had planned a shopping trip at 104 Building, just me and her. She looked so cute in her tight T-shirt and shorts.

"Coming!" I said, bounding over.

We walked arm in arm towards one of the shops and lost no time surveying and cooing over the multitude of clothes that awaited us.

"This is great," I heard her pipe up.

"Yeah," I agreed. My eyes fell on a blue mini-skirt, which I held up for us to see. "Check this out, Mina. Doesn't this look cool?"

"It's awesome!" she squealed. "It'll probably make even Eri jealous. I'll take one for myself."

"Me too. This is great!"

Forget about Makoto. Who needs him when I've got my best friend to care and love me? My friendship with Mina blossomed with our new forbidden relationship, and I haven't looked back ever since.


End file.
